


Luck is Important, But It's Better When People Have Your Back

by DonRicci



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Clint was lucky, and one time he wasn't but it didn't matter because it turns out Thor cares too much to let anything bad happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck is Important, But It's Better When People Have Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Luck' from Cotton Candy Bingo.

1\. Clint took a few steps back and sprinted, launching himself off the edge of the building. He had been sure he'd land on the flying creature's back. What he hadn't anticipated was the creature's movements, its reaction to a civilian scream that caused it to drop suddenly and then sent it into a sharp turn and dive. And for a terrifying moment, Clint was freefalling. He was already reaching for his arrows, but he knew he'd hit the ground before his grappling hook would catch him.

And then something caught him. The impact was still enough to knock his breath out of his lungs, but he was safe. As he grabbed onto the fur of the second flying creature, who hadn't realized he would land on it by a sheer stroke of luck, he was sure he'd never been more thankful for an enemy in his life.

-

2\. Clint was taken completely by surprise as he went flying through the air. There had been no one behind him, he was sure of it. But apparently the enemy they were fighting was telekinetic, and the result was that Clint was suddenly on his way to crashing into the side of a building at an angle that would sure leave him physically incapacitated for life.

There was nothing he could do, and he closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. But the impact wasn't as expected. Instead of the wall hitting him in the back, a piece of flying debris hit him from the side and knocked him out of his flight path, causing him to tumble onto a roof top. It still hurt, but he managed to get up afterward, to turn and rejoin the fight.

-

3\. Clint froze. The barrel of the gun was pressed against his forehead, and he knew that by now there were at least four other guns pointing at him. Probably more. "Any last words?"

"Yeah." Clint spat. "Fuck you, I'm not going out without a fight." And he ducked out of the way, intent on taking out the other guns. They all fired at once. Two of the guns jammed, two of the bullets missed him, and the remaining one only clipped his arm.

The fight was still going on, but it was much easier now that he was out of that situation. And he had his bow back.

-

4\. The arrow hit the target perfectly. Of course it did, he never missed. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that even though the arrow had hit its intended target, it didn't even slow the man that was charging at him with, of all things, a sword. He made to go with Plan B to incapacitate the enemy, but before he could something else happened. The man tripped. Tripped and impaled himself on his own sword.

Clint stared for a moment in a mixture of amusement and amazement. Not a stroke of luck he'd needed, but one that he was rather thankful for anyway. "Sucks for you." He kicked at the body, and then walked away.

-

5\. "Clint, watch out!" Clint whipped around just in time to see, of all things, an arrow heading toward his face. He dove out of the way, but the arrow still hit him in the shoulder. Then exploded. Clint was thrown several feet away, where he landed in a fountain. For a moment he thought he was dead, or at least missing an arm, but then he realized the arrow had, in fact, bounced off his shoulder.

He moved his arm to test it's functionality and yes, still present and accounted for. "Looks like you were lucky." Tony remarked, as he flew past. Clint was soaking wet, but it could be worse, at least he was alive, and he had his arm.

-

+1. Clint yelped as something slammed into his head, hard. It took him off his feet as pain exploded through his skull. He hit the ground hard, groaning in pain. The concrete had scraped him up pretty badly, and he thought he could see blood on his arms. His vision blurred and darkened around the edges as he tried to get up, and his stomach lurched dangerously.

He managed to roll over in time to throw up on the pavement and not on himself, then tried to stand up again. His body was having none of it, and he stumbled a couple steps before he fell against a wall, head spinning. He could barely think or see through the pain. He was going to pass out, he knew he was. He couldn't recover from something like that immediately, not like Steve or Thor could.

As his world darkened, he felt a pair of arms scoop him up, and he was being cradled against someone's chest. "You are safe now." A voice he recognized as Thor's told him, and then they were in the air and Clint let unconsciousness take him.

When he woke up, the first thing he was aware of was pain, and it took him a moment to work through it. When he'd managed to push it away, with the help of what he recognized as drugs, he opened his eyes. He was in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier medical bay, he recognized that much. He looked around. The area was empty except for an unconscious man sleeping on one of the beds on the far end, and Thor sitting on the bed next to Clint's.

"Thor?"

"You are awake!" Thor sounded relieved.

"Yeah. How long's it been?"

"It has been about twenty-four hours since I rescued you." Thor replied, leaning forward.

"Thanks for that. I thought I was just going to pass out there and maybe die."

"Even if I had not been there, I would not have left without making sure you were safe and accounted for." Thor took Clint's hand. "You are too important to me for that."

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Clint looked down at their joined hands. "Because people don't usually make a habit of holding my hand, especially not people... like you."

"I am unsure what you mean when you say people like me." Thor traced his thumb over the back of Clint's hand. "But I must admit, my intentions are more than friendly. I have been meaning to ask Natasha if I may court you."

"What?"

"Is it not custom to ask permission of those closest to the one you are interested in?"

"Uh... not in this case. Though I'd see why you would want to get Nat's permission. She can be terrifying when she's being protective." Clint squeezed Thor's hand. "So you want to... date me?"

"I suppose that is the correct term." Thor said earnestly. "If you find it acceptable."

"I find it very acceptable. You know what I'd find even more acceptable? If you'd come be a bed warmer, because I'm tired and it's a bit cold in here." Clint moved over on the bed until there was enough room for Thor. Thor stood up, removing the bits of his armor he was still wearing and setting them on top of Mjolnir. He slid into the bed next to Clint, letting Clint use him as a pillow while he drifted back off.


End file.
